mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Asmodeo
Asmodeo (Griego: Ασμοδαίος, Asmodaios) o Ašmedai (Hebreo: אַשְמְדּאָי‎, ʾAšmədʾāy) es un rey de los demonios"Asmodeus" in The New Encyclopædia Britannica. Chicago: Encyclopædia Britannica Inc., 15th edn., 1992, Vol. 1, p. 635. o, en las historias judías e islámicas, el rey de los espíritus terrenales (shedim/jinn),Robert Lebling Robert Lebling I.B.Tauris 2010 Raphael Patai Encyclopedia of Jewish Folklore and Traditions Routledge 2015 page 39 principalmente conocido por el Libro de Tobit, en el que es el antagonista principal. El demonio también se menciona en las leyendas talmúdicas; por ejemplo, en la historia de la construcción del Templo de Salomón. Algunos cristianos renacentistas lo consideraron el Rey de los Nueve Infiernos. Asmodeo también es referido como uno de los siete príncipes del infierno. En la Clasificación de demonios de Binsfeld, cada uno de estos demonios representa un pecado capital (Lujuria, glotonería, avaricia, pereza, ira, envidia y orgullo). Se dice en Asmodeo; o El diablo sobre dos palos, que la gente que cae ante los caminos de Asmodeo son sentenciados a una eternidad en el segundo nivel del infierno.Asmodeus; Or, The Devil on Two Sticks By Alain Rene Le Sage - 1841 - London - Joseph Thomas Etimología Se cree que el nombre Asmodai deriva del lenguaje avéstico *aēšma-daēva, donde aēšma significa "ira" y daēva significa "demonio" o "ser divino". Mientras que el daēva Aēšma es un demonio de la ira en el zoroastrismo, siendo atestiguado como tal, no se atestigua el compuesto aēšma-daēva en la escritura. Sin embargo, es probable que existiera esa forma y que el "Asmodaios" (Ἀσμοδαῖος) del Libro de Tobit y el "Ashmedai" (אשמדאי) del Talmud lo reflejen. En la demonología zoroastriana y persa media, existió la forma conjunta khashm-dev, donde la palabra dev era la misma de daeva. Las escrituras Asmodai, Asmodee (también Asmodée), Osmodeus y Osmodai también se han usado. El nombre se ha escrito en sus formas bastardizadas (basadas en las consonantes básicas אשמדאי, ʾŠMDʾY) Hashmedai (חַשְמְדּאָי, Hašmədʾāy; también Hashmodai, Hasmodai, Khashmodai, Khasmodai) Hammadai (חַמַּדּאָי, Hammadʾāy; también Khammadai) , Shamdon (שַׁמְדּוֹן, Šamdōn) y Shidonai (שִׁדֹנאָי, Šidonʾāy). Por ello algunas tradiciones han identificado a Shamdon como el padre de Asmodeo. La Enciclopedia Judía de 1906 rechaza la relación etimológica aceptada entre el persa "Æshma-dæva" y el judaísmo "Ashmodai" afirmando que la partícula "-dæva" no podría convertirse en "-dai" y que Æshma-dæva y tales nombres compuestos nunca aparecen en textos persas sagrados. Aún así, la enciclopedia propone que el "Asmodeo" de los Apócrifos y el Testamento de Salomón no solo están relacionados con Aeshma sino que tienen un comportamiento, apariencia y funciones similares,Jewish encyclopedia 1906 full text unedited version , entry "Asmodeus" paragraph "Asmodeus, Ashmedai, and Æshma." para concluir en otro artículo bajo la entrada "Aeshma", en el págrafo "Influencia en las creencias persas sobre el judaísmo"Jewish encyclopedia unedited full text 1906 version, entry "Aeshma" que las creencias zoroastrianas persas pudieron haber influenciado la teología judía a largo plazo, teniendo en cuenta que en algunos textos hay diferencias conceptuales cruciales mientras en otras parece haber una gran similitud, proponiendo un patrón de influencia sobre las creencias populares que se extenderían a la propia mitología en general. En los textos Biblia thumb|Figura de Asmodeo en Rennes-le-Château. No aparece el nombre completo Ašmedai, pero en 2 Reyes 17:30, aparece cierto Asima como falso dios a quienes hacen un ídolo los hamat asirios. No solo este nombres se parece más al persa daeva Aeshma, sino que el nombre (אֲשִׁימָא) también se parece más a Ašmedai (אַשְמְדּאָי) en hebreo. Libro de Tobit El Asmodeo del Libro de Tobit es hostil a Sara, la hija de Raguel (Tobit 6:13); y mata a siete esposos sucesivos en sus noches de bodas, impidiendo la consumación sexual de los matrimonios. Es descrito como "el peor de los demonios". Cuando el joven Tobías está a punto de casarse con ella, Asmodeo le propone el mismo destino, pero Tobías dispone, a través de los consejos de su ángel guardián Rafael, a hacerlo inocuo. Situando el corazón e hígado de un pescado sobre cenizas candentes, Tobías produce un vapor humeante que provoca la huida a Egipto del demonio, donde Rafael lo ata (Tobit 8:2-3). Según algunas traducciones, Asmodeo es estrangulado. Quizás Asmodeo castiga a los pretendientes por su deseo carnal, ya que Tobías reza para ser libre de tal deseo y se mantiene libre. Asmodeo también se describe como un espíritu maligno en general: 'Ασμοδαίος τὸ πονηρὸν δαιμόνιον or τõ δαιμόνιον πονηρόν, and πνεῦμα ἀκάθαρτον (Tobit 3:8; Tobit 3:17; Tobit 6:13; Tobit 8:3). Cábala Según la Cábala y la escuela de Shlomo ibn Aderet, Asmodeo es un cambión nacido como resultado de la unión de Agrat bat Mahlat, una súcubo, y el rey David. Talmud El personaje de Ašmedai en el Talmud es menos maligno en caracter que el Asmodeo de Tobit. En el primero, aparece como un personaje bondadoso y gracioso. Pero aparte de eso, hay un rasgo que comparte, ya que sus deseos giran en torno a las esposas de Salomón y Bath-sheba. Otra leyenda talmúdica tiene al rey Salomón engañando a Ašmedai para colaborar en la construcción del templo de Jerusalén. Otra leyenda muestra a Ašmedai lanzando al rey Salomón a 400 ligas de la capital poniendo un ala en el suelo y otra estirada al cielo. Entonces intercambió lugar durante unos años con el rey Salomón. Cuando el rey Salomón volvió, Ašmedai huyó enfurecido. En el folclore islámico pueden encontrarse leyendas similares. Este Asmodeo es llamado Sakhr (Árabe: صخر‎ la Roca o el Rocoso), porque en las historias islámicas, Salomón lo expulsó a una roca después de recuperar su reino. Ahí cuenta como el rey de los djinn.Robert Lebling Legends of the Fire Spirits: Jinn and Genies from Arabia to Zanzibar I.B.Tauris 2010 Otro pasaje lo describe casándose con Lilith, quien se convierte en su reina. Testamento de Salomón En el Testamento de Salomón, un texto del siglo I-III, el rey invoca a Asmodeo para ayudarle en la construcción del templo. El demonio aparece y predice que el reino de Salomón se dividirá (Testamento de Salomón, verso 21-25). Cuando Salomón interroga más a Asmodeo, el rey descubre que Asmodeo está frustrado por el ángel Rafael, igual que un siluro encontrado en los ríos de Asiria. También admite odiar el agua y las aves porque ambos le recuerdan a Dios. Malleus Maleficarum En el Malleus Maleficarum (1486), Asmodeo se considera un demonio de lujuria. Sebastien Michaelis dice que su adversario es San Juan. Algunos demonólogos del siglo XVI asignaron un mes al demonio y consideraron Noviembre el mes en el que le poder de Asmodeo era mayor. Otros demonólogos aseguraron que su signo zodiacal era Acuario, pero solo entre las fechas del 30 de enero y 8 de febrero. Tiene 72 legiones de demonios bajo su mando. Es uno de los reyes del infierno bajo el mando del emperador Lucifer. Incita al juego y es el supervisor de todas las casas de juego en las cortes del infierno. Algunos teólogos católicos lo compararon con Abadón, aunque otros autores lo consideran un príncipe de venganza. Dictionnaire Infernal En el Dictionnaire Infernal de Collin de Plancy, Asmodeo se muestra con el pecho de un hombre, una pierna de gallo, cola de serpiente, tres cabezas (una de un hombre escupiendo fuego, otra de una oveja y otra de un toro), cabalgando un león con alas y cuello de dragón. El arzobispo de París aprobó este retrato. Llave menor de Salomón thumb|Sello de Asmodeo en la llave menor de Salomón. Asmodai aparece como el rey "Asmodai" en el Ars Goetia, donde se dice que tiene un sello en oro y es enumerado el trigésimo segundo según su rango respectivo. Él "es fuerte, poderoso y aparece con tres cabezas; la primera es como un toro, la segunda como un hombre y la tercera como un cordero; la cola de una serpiente, y de su boca emite llamas de fuego". Además, se sienta sobre un dragón infernal, sostiene una lanza con una pancarta y, entre las legiones de Amaymon, Asmodeo gobierna setenta y dos legiones de espíritus inferiores. Debe ser invocado con la cabeza descubierta y de pie durante toda la invocación, ya que si se hace con la cabeza descubierta, Amaymón engañará. Cuando aparece Asmodeo, debe preguntársele "¿Eres tú Asmoday?", no negándolo. Entrega el anillo de las virtudes, enseña aritmética, astronomía, geometría y todas las artes manuales. Contesta todas las preguntas. Proporciona invencibilidad. Muestra lugares donde se ocultan tesoros. Su sello se usa como pantáculo sobre el pecho de su invocación. The Magus Asmodeo es mencionado en el libro 2, capítulo 8, de The Magus (1801) de Francis Barrett. Representaciones posteriores thumb|300px|Visión fantástica o Asmodea, 1819-1823, Francisco de Goya. Asmodeo fue llamado ángel de la Orden de Tronos por Gregorio Magno. Asmodeo fue citado por las monjas de Loudun en el caso de las endemoniadas de Loudun. La historia de Asmodeo y Salomón reaparece en las historias árabes e islámicas, aunque Asmodeo suele llamarse Sakhr (roca) probablemente como referencia a su destino, porque en las historias islámicas, después de que fuera derrotado por Salomón, él lo aprisionó dentro de una caja de roca, encadenada en hierro y tirada al mar.Sami Helewa Models of Leadership in the Adab Narratives of Joseph, David, and Solomon: Lament for the Sacred Lexington Books 2017 page 167 Tabari conectó a Asmodeo al Sura 37:106 del Corán en su obra Anales de al-Tabari, por lo que Salomón fue reemplazado por Asmodeo durante 40 días.Tabari History of al-Tabari Vol. 3, The: The Children of Israel SUNY Press 2015 page 170 La reputación de Asmodeo como la personificación de la lujuria continuó en textos posteriores, ya que era conocido como el "príncipe de la lujuria" en el romance del siglo XVI Hermano Rush. El benedictino francés Augustin Calmet equiparó su nombre con un buen vestido. El demonólogo neerlandés del siglo XVI Johann Weyer lo describió como un banquero en la mesa de bacará del infierno, y supervisor de las casas de juego terrenales. En 1641, el dramaturgo y novelista español Luis Velez de Guevara publicó la novela satírica El diablo cojuelo, donde Asmodeo es representado como un demonio perjudicial poseedor de un genio juguetón y satírico. El argumento presenta a un estudiante granuja que se esconde en la buhardilla de un astrólogo. Libera a un demonio de una botella. Como reconocimiento, el demonio le muestra los apartamentos de Madrid y los trucos, miserias y malicias de sus habitantes.Luis Vélez de Guevara El novelista francés Alain-René LEsage adaptó la fuente española en su novela de 1707 Le diable boiteux, donde lo asemejó a Cupido. En el libro, es rescatado de una botella de cristal encantada por el estudiante español Don Cleophas Leandro Zambullo. Agradecido, se une al joven en una serie de aventuras antes de ser recapturado. Asmodeo se muestra de manera simpática como un satírico astuto, bondadoso y crítico de la sociedad humana. En otro episodio, Asmodeo toma a Don Cleophas para un vuelo nocturno y elimina los techos de las casas de un pueblo para mostrarle los secretos de lo que pasa en las vidas privadas. Tras la obra de Lesage, fue mostrado en varias novelas y periódicos, principalmente en Francia, pero también en Londres y Nueva York. Asmodeo se mostraba mayoritariamente con un aspecto atractivo, buenos modales y naturaleza atractiva; sin embargo, era representado andando con cojera y una pierna tenía garras o era de un gallo. En la obra de Lesage camina ayudado de dos bastones. Esto dio lugar al título inglés The Devil on Two Sticks(también traducido posteriormente comod The Limping Devil y The Lame Devil). Lesage atribuye su cojera a caerse del cielo tras luchar contra otro demonio. Asimismo, Visión Asmodea es el título que recibió en el inventario de 1829 un cuadro de Francisco de Goya. En la saga fantástica Trilogía de Curdy, Asmodeo es el coprotagonista junto a otros adolescentes. El 18 de febrero de 1865, el autor Evert A. Duyckinck envió al presidente Abraham Lincoln una carta, aparentemente enviada desde Quincy. Duyckinck firmó la carta como "Asmodeus", con sus iniciales bajo su pseudónimo. Su carta guardaba un recorte de periódico sobre una broma inadecuada supuestamente contada por Lincoln en la conferencia de paz de Hampton Roads. El propósito de la carta de Duyckinck era aconsejar a Lincoln de "una importante omisión" sobre la historia de la conferencia. Aconsejó que el recorte del periódico se añadiera a los "archivos de la nación". Asmodeo es mencionado y descrito en la historia corta "El espejo" de Isaac Bashevis Singer. La novela de aventuras Los misterios de Si-Fan (1917) de Sax Rohmer hace referencia en su capítulo 38 a un supuesto culto medieval británico a Asmodeo. También aparece en la novela de Artur Balder El Evangelio de la Espada. Asmodeo es un antagonista recurrente en la temporada 13ª de la serie de The CW Supernatural (Sobrenatural en España), representado principalmente por Jefrey Vincent Parise. Creado por el propio Lucifer, Asmodeo fue originalmente un príncipe del infierno junto con sus hermanos Azazel, Dagón y Ramiel. Con la muerte de Crowley, Asmodeo le sucede como el rey del infierno a pesar de ser la creación más débil de Lucifer. Asmodeo es asesinado en el episodio "Bring 'em Back Alive" por el arcángel Gabriel, de cuya gracia se había alimentado Asmodeo para volverse más fuerte. Asmodeo aparece como un diablo en las novelas de Alan Moore Jerusalem y Promethea. En Persona 5 aparece una versión de Asmodeo como la forma de jefe del antagonista Suguru Kamoshida. Asmodeo aparece en la serie de televisión The Librarians (temporada 4, episodio 10) como un demonio de piel azulada que gruñe, con armadura y espada de caballero. Asmodeo aparece bastante en la historia del juego Dungeons & Dragons como el gobernante de los 0 infiernos, anteriormente el mayor de los ángeles. Referencias Categoría:Demonios de Ars Goetia Categoría:Demonios